Nucleic acid amplification is very useful in molecular biology and has wide applicability in practically every aspect of biology, therapeutics, diagnostics, forensics and research. Generally, multiple amplicons are generated from a starting template using one or more primers, where the amplicons are homologous or complementary to the template from which they were generated. Multiplexed amplification can also streamline processes and reduce overheads. A single set of primers can be mixed with different templates, or a single template can be contacted with multiple different primers, or multiple different templates can be contacted with multiple different primers. This application relates to methods and reagents for nucleic acid amplification and/or analysis.